


A Life With My Love

by that_crazy_girl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, High School, Love, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo AU Week, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_crazy_girl/pseuds/that_crazy_girl
Summary: It's a Reylo fanfic AU. Rey and Ben are high school lovers. Rey's a sophomore and Ben is a junior. there is alot of fluff just get past the first chapter.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Rey The Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work and im very happy to share it. this first chapter is kind of short and not very exiting, but please be patient the next chapter will be better i promise.

Rey had always been a simple girl. Never wore makeup, and only ever broke the rules if something was unjust.

Rey was a sophomore at naboo high school. all she wanted to do was get in, get her diploma, and get out. The only reason that she got into this fancy high school was because she got a fully paid scholarship for track. But she was happy she got in nonetheless, because going to some fancy school like this would hopefully help her get into a good engineering school.

Rey was great with her hands, she loved to tinker with stuff. She would take apart and put back together anything she could get her hands on. In any of her many Foster homes, if anything ever broke she would be the one to fix it. 

Rey was put in the foster care system around the age of 4. She doesn't remember much of her parents, faces and voices blurred with time. She doesn't even remember names. She was dropped off at the foster care building with no parent's and no paperwork, not even a last name to find her family by, just...Rey. Rey... The nobody.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just then she noticed an arm coming from behind and pulling her into a hug.
> 
> "Good morning."
> 
> She didn't have to turn around to know who it was, because it was always the same person. Ben. Every day he would go to her locker to say good morning, even though it was across the school from where his locker and classes where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by a post by @FABERGE.ALYASHIE  
> I think that post had something to do with harry potter, but I'm not sure. (I haven't read the books) anyway, I hope that you like the story so far.

"Morning Rey!" Rey was greeted by a cheery Finn as she walked to her locker to put away her bag.

Finn had been her first friend when she came to Naboo high. they meet when Rey was wandering through the halls after the bell had rung, trying to find her next class. When a worried-looking Finn bumped into her. After they both got up, she introduced herself and found out why he was running. He had apparently let out his friend: now boyfriend Poe’s pet guinea pig, named BB8. Rey had trouble believing the story he was telling, but she helped anyways. Eventually, they found the little white and orange ball of fluff curled up in the corner of one of the many hallways. After they put BB8 back in his cage, Finn asked if

He could repay her with a cup of coffee after school. Rey who was in dire need of caffeine after that long first day said yes. And from there on out, they became best friends.

"Morning. Why are you so happy today?" A tiered Rey asked.

"Because it's Friday," Finn explained that as if she didn't already know. "And because I aced that algebra text yesterday, and I’m excited to see my score."

Rey waves her hand at him as if what he's saying will jinx her. "Ugh! Don't remind me!"

"That bad huh?" Finn patted her arm trying to make her feel better. "It was bad. I studied all week, but I still don't understand it." at this point Rey is practically waving the book she's holding in the air with frustration. "You shouldn't work yourself so hard. You get good grades and You’re already working two jobs, one bad test isn't going to hurt."

Rey knows he's right but that doesn't keep her from worrying. She's always had to work hard to get anything she's wanted. Whether it's getting enough money for school books, or paying for food or to get out of debt, she was always working trying to do enough to stay alive. With her life being like this, she had to worry.

This is when Rey noticed what Finn was wearing. His normal tan colored shirt, blue jeans, and a tie that had little white and orange guinea pigs on it.

"What's with the tie?"

"Oh, yeah...um" Finn started playing with the bottom of it nervously. "Well, Poe saw it online and thought it looked like BB8, so we ordered some. But the only way I could get him to wear it to school was if I wore it to. there probably not under dress code..." Finn started to trail off, probably thinking about whether he would get written up or not.

Rey didn't like the dress code. It was one thing her having to pay for school books, but it was another haveing to pay for fancy new school clothes. The girls were expected to wear a skirt at knee length and a white button-down shirt with a collar, but they were allowed to wear anything they wanted over top of it as long as there were no prints. They also had to wear long white socks and the only shoes that were allowed we're Sas shoes or any kind of professional looking shoe.

All male students were expected to wear long-sleeved button-down shirts in any color, and jeans or professional pants and Loafers. They also had to wear some kind of tie in any color. But they were allowed to wear any kind of jacket as long as it didn't have any kind of prints.

At the moment she was wearing her normal white button-up that she has no recollection of buying for herself, with an oversized yellow sweater she got at goodwill, Along with a brown pleated skirt on clearance at TJ Max. She also had on some brown professional shoes she negotiated for at a yard sale, and some long white socks she had to buy new from Walmart. She always had her hair up one of two ways either pulled back with three small buns going down the middle, or having it hang down with two pieces of hair from either side pulled back with a small band. Today it was the second.

Just then she noticed an arm coming from behind and pulling her into a hug.

"Good morning."

She didn't have to turn around to know who it was, because it was always the same person. Ben. Every day he would go to her locker to say good morning, even though it was across the school from where his locker and classes where.

She hugged the arm that was around her. " Good morning!" She responded. as Rey turned around to properly great the rest of the arm that was around her, she caught a glimpse of Finn rolling his eyes.

She turned to Ben, and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Ben was wearing a dark grey almost black shirt, black jeans, and a red tie.

" I'll see you in English class. Okay, Rey?" Rey looked over her shoulder to give Finn a small but kind smile. "Okay." And with that, Finn left for his first class.

She turned back to Ben. "Are you ready?" His strong voice sent shivers down her back, Or maybe she was just cold. Either way, she always liked hearing it. "Yep! I have my bag."

Ben and Rey had been dating for almost a year now, they started dating November of her freshman year. Ben loved Rey, and Rey loved Ben, and they knew that. Except for work and the occasional meet up with Finn and the others, she had spent most of her time this summer with Ben.

"Okay. then once your done with track later, I'll meet you at the front of the school. Okay, Rey?"

Rey smiled. She couldn't wait till the school day was over.

"That sounds great."

Just then the first school bell rung, telling them that if they didn't get moving they would be late.

" Okay then, I'll see you later."

They exchanged one last quick kiss, then it was off to there first classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write very much so if you see any spelling or grammar errors please tell me :)


	3. Your My Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey saw ben sitting on the bench, and he must have seen her to because he started to get up and walk to her.
> 
> "Hey." Ben placed a sweet kiss on top of Rey’s forehead. "How was track." Ben took her overnight bag from her and swang it over his shoulder. Normally Rey would say she could do it her self, but with Ben, she knows there is no use trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's taking me a while to write the chapters well school is going on... so it may take a bit for the next chapter.   
> so UDF stands for united dairy farmers, we have them everywhere, where I'm from but I don't know if that's a thing anywhere else, so please tell me if it is. also, it did take me a while to pick out Ben's car, ill put a photo of it at the end.

Rey had made it through her morning classes, lunch, afternoon classes, and then track. Finally, her school day was over. She stopped at her locker one last time to get her backpack and overnight bag, before going out to the front of the school to meet ben.

When she stepped out of the school she was greeted by the cool, crisp fall air. Rey liked fall even though she favored a warm climate.

She started to walk to her and Ben's normal meeting place, a bench near the side of the school that was surrounded by grass and trees, and in the spring there would be beautiful flowers coming into bloom in all sorts of different colors.

Rey saw ben sitting on the bench, and he must have seen her to because he started to get up and walk to her.

"Hey." Ben placed a sweet kiss on top of Rey’s forehead. "How was track." Ben took her overnight bag from her and swang it over his shoulder. Normally Rey would say she could do it her self, but with Ben, she knows there is no use trying.

"It was fine. Couch just made us run drills today, so I'm a bit tired."

Rey grabbed Ben's hand as they walked to his car, something Rey got used to doing. So much so that it was now turning into a habit. "How was your day?" Rey asked in return. 

"It was good. we had that big debate today. My group one." Rey always noticed how ben could say these things, but never sounded like he was bragging. Ben wanted to go to college to become a lawyer. He had a talent for it, everybody knew it, but he would never admit it.

As they got to his car he opened the passenger side door for her, like he always did. Ben's car was a black Ford Fusion, with a black interior. Rey always thought it was a nice car. It was bought new, Ben had got it when he turned 16 from his parents.

As they both got into the car, Rey set her backpack down in front of her and Ben set the overnight bag on the back seat.

Ben started the car, pulled out of the parking lot, then on to the main road. All well Rey was rummaging through her bag. She pulled out a paper and stared at the big round letter at the top of the page, made with dark red ink.

"Test?" Ben asked when they stopped at a light, and he could get a good look at the paper. Rey just nodded her head slowly not taking her eyes off the red letter. " Bad grade?" Ben turned the car into a street lined with houses. She sighed finally taking her eyes off the paper and to the round in front of her. " Yeah. It was an algebra test, I got a D. I just can't seem to figure it out." She started chewing on Her bottom lip, something she did when she was flustered or confused.

"Well, you know... If you need help, I could always help you."

Rey finally turned to look at him with a smile on her face. " I can't do that, because if you teach me I'll never get any work done."

Ben snorted at her joke which made her laugh more. Ben was happy to have cheered her up, he was always happy to.

Rey put her test back in her bag, as Ben turned the car down another street.

"Um... Ben?"

Ben gave her a quick hum as if asking what was wrong.

"Your going down the wrong street, your street isn't for a few blocks." She looked at him puzzled. Trying to figure out where he was taking her.

"No. I'm on the write street." Rey could see the smile he was trying to hide. She knew he was playing with her. " So then... where are we going?"

She waited for a response, but never got one. Ben just kept on driving.

"We're here." ben turned into the parking lot of a UDF and got out of the car and went over to the other side, then opened the door for Rey. he then lead her inside.

She walked right up to the counter and stared at all the large containers of brightly colored cream, that were staring right back at her as she tried to decide what she wanted.

A boy in a red shirt and black apron walk up in front of her on the other side of the counter.

"What can I get you today, miss?"

Rey didn't answer back. She couldn't spare a minute from making her decision. She wasn't a picky eater, but she did find that ice cream was one of the food groups she could control. So whenever she would get ice cream, she would always take her time.

She then felt Ben's large hand warm on her shoulder. "She's going to need a minute."

And so they waited there for her to make her choice.

"I'll have a scoop of chocolate truffle and a scoop black raspberry chip, on a cone, please."

And the boy got started on her order. Ben was never surprised by the amount of ice cream she always got, and he knew that she could finish it. The boy handed her the cone. When she grabbed the cone from the boy’s hands she brought it right to her mouth and started eating, then she moved out of the way so Ben could order.

"And what can I get for you, sir?"

" I'll have a medium chocolate malt."

" Coming up."

Ben had always gone for the common flavors, unlike Rey. Rey moved to the counter with a cash register that a girl was standing behind. This one in the same shirt and apron as the boy.

"That will be 11.85." said the girl.

Rey looked in her wallet for the correct amount of change, but before she could find the last dime she needed ben swooped in and put his card in the reader. "Hey! I was going to get that." Ben just smiled at her, with his 'its okay' smile. " It's fine. I would’ ent have brought you here if I wasn't going to pay." Ben snatched up his card from the reader and pick up his shack. And they both walked out of the UDF. " Plus, it's a small price to pay for getting to see your cute face covered in ice cream," Ben added as he opened the door for her. Rey just signed and pretend to roll her eyes.

Rey would normally insist on paying for herself, but she knew that paying for her made ben happy. also that it was no use battling him over who was paying the check because, by the time you were done arguing he had already paid, he also would have one anyway.

" How's your ice cream?" Ben shut the car door behind him and looked at her.

"It's great!" She was happy with the choice she made. " Do you want to try som-" before she even finishes her sentence, Ben leaned over the cup holders that were dividing their seats and licked her ice cream. He then pulled back with a cheeky grin on his face waiting for her reaction.

Rey tried to look mad but, instead smiled a laugh. "Ben! You have your own!" They just laughed and looked at each other with smiling faces.

Rey brought her free hand to Ben’s face and cupped his jaw, wiping away a bit of her ice cream that got onto his cheek with the pad of her thumb.

Ben leaned into her touch. Looking at her as if she was the most beautiful person in the entire galaxy. Like she wasn't just some nobody that he happened to go to school with.

To Ben, Rey was his galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you find any spelling or grammar errors please tell me. also if there are any tags I need to add, don't be shy to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> im not very good of a writer, so please if i made any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me. :)


End file.
